Adventure
An A'''dvanced '''D i agnostic V'''irtual E'n vironment '''N'euro-'T'''actile '''U'niv ersal R'esearch '''E'xperiment or "'''Adventure" for short is is a simulated environment created by the Caretaker to test the capabilities of organics given certain conditions like extreme combat fatigue at the hands of a never-ending assault. Adventures are extremely different from dungeons and other instances, in that they usually have some sort of gimmick or unique mechanic that you will have to deal with. Universal to all adventures are choices, either paths that determine what dangers you will face and benefits you reap, to decisions like what sort of guards you want to reinforce your defenses with, or who you wish to ally with. For example, in the Malgrave Trail adventure, you choose which path the caravan travels on, that will determine the density of enemies, what hazards, and what supplies (or lack of) you will find along the way. Complicating this is that you need to keep a constant supply of food, water, and Kurg feed to keep the caravan healthy, alive, and moving in good time. Random ills like the food going bad will also haunt your trip. Adventures reward you with a wide range of loot for your efforts, including gear, housing items, crafting recipes and more. There are also Veteran '''modes at level 50, which are more dangerous, complex, and reward better gear, to prepare you for the challenges of the more advanced Elder Game PvE like raids. The Hycrest Insurrection ;Location - Just outside Thayd, Galeras (Exiles only) ;Level Requirement - 15 The Hycrest Insurrection takes place in a large, modified version of the Dominion area Auroria. The players are in charge of helping the Lowborn farmers defeat their Dominion oppressors. The group will choose tasks and objectives to perform, such as sabotaging the Dominion's equipment, that will take them all over the zone. Riot in the Void ;Location - Close to the city limits of Illium, Auroria (Dominion Only) ;Level Requirement - 15 Taking place in the Astrovoid Prison, Dominion players are charged with quelling a large-scale riot throughout the entire facility. War of the Wilds ;Location - North of Wigwalli Village, Whitevale ;Level Requirement - 25 In the spirit of MOBAs like League of Legends and Defense of the Ancients, players go to war in the Northern Wilds with an army of Skeech, to defeat the Exiles/Dominion who have taken control of the opposite base, and amassed their own army of Moodies. The objectives are: * Kill the Moodie Chieftain on the other end of the map, by * Creating Totems by killing mobs or the enemy's guardian (in case of an already captured totem), to gain a flat bonus to the players' power, upgrade your minions, and gain resistance against the enemy Chieftain's defenses * Killing the enemy Champions, highly intelligent and dangerous AI counterparts to the players * (Optional) Killing gigantic mobs, to gain team-wide buffs The Siege of Tempest Refuge ;Location - In the center of Calmwater Lake, Whitevale ;Level Requirement - 30 The Siege of Tempest Refuge is an extremely long Soldier holdout with tower-defense elements. Players must defend a generator in the center of town from the assault of either the Exiles or the Dominion, with Grunts they can place at the entrances, and, provided they survive and have killed enough enemies, be upgraded to more specialized trees. Should the group fail to protect the first generator, they are allowed to fall back to Skywatch for one last attempt. The layout of Skywatch, however, is noticeably shorter and cramped, making it a real last ditch effort. Crimelords of Whitevale ;Location - Wilderrun ;Level Requirement - 40 In the frozen wastes of Whitevale, the players investigate the massacre of their fellow Blood Scions. The players' objective is to get revenge for their fallen members, make alliances with other gangs, and make corpses of their enemies, all while dodging the long arm of the law. The Malgrave Trail ;Location - Northernmost Malgrave/Southernmost Grimvault ;Level Requirement - 45 The penultimate example of the importance of choice, risks, and rewards, the Malgrave Trail involves getting a caravan of 30 citizens and 3 Kurg from one end of the harsh desert to the other. Players must decide which pit stops to travel to, scavenging food, water, and Kurg feed to keep the caravan healthy and moving in good time, alongside defending it from dangers, surviving the hazards of the desert, and solving any conundrums you encounter along the way. Bay of Betrayal ;Location - Star-Comm Basin (Daily zone) '''Level requirement - 50 Use technopathy to control Eldan technology as you find your way through Levian Bay in a race against the Ascendancy. This adventure is notorious for its difficulty and requires the carefull use of special abilities, teamwork and coordination in order to succeed. Media WildStar DevSpeak Adventures|DevSpeak WildStar Flick Adventures|Adventures Flick See also * Instances by level Category:Adventures